


Criminal Desires

by avac25



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/M, Investigations, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avac25/pseuds/avac25
Summary: Bethany Hilton has just begun her new life as a full time detective officer for the W.A.D. (World Association of Detectives) along with 13 others. Their first year in the department causes issues among each other, some of which are simply irresistible.Relationships grow, and they fall apart. Love lasts, while betrayal remains forever.





	Criminal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again!
> 
> It feels amazing getting back into the writing world with all this excitement for a new story!!As for my current, unfinished one, "Rewritten Fate", there will be a small pause while I advance this story. I feel that one has grown cold, and my ideas came to a halt. That's where this comes in!
> 
> "Criminal Desires" has been an idea in my head for as long as I can remember. I haven't been able to start it until now for a few reasons, nothing crazy important enough to share.
> 
> Besides the point, I think that there's something really great about this story and what it can bring, and I could not be more excited to start writing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this journey as much as I will! Let's start with chapter one.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Ava

"The first day is always the worst." is what everyone told me. My sister, My parents, and every member of extended family you can think of. I guess they were trying to make me less nervous, which is absolutely not working. I can appreciate their intention, but a "good luck" would have gone by better.

I've wanted to be a detective since elementary school. I can remember that feeling of excitement like it was yesterday. Whenever someones eraser went missing or pencil was lost, I was on the case. 

I get it, the World Association of Detectives is plenty more than picking up a missing eraser off the ground. But I've had my training, I know what I'm about to walk into, and I couldn't be more excited.

I was told minimal information about the room I'm about to walk into prior to arriving. There are 13 other detectives in the "classroom", like me. If thats any topic of discussion, I'd be thankful. I was also told just hours ago that we will not be the primary detectives until next year comes. What this means is that we will be put on cases that the association gets handed on the daily, nothing crazy important. That will be left up to the officers who have the most experience. I don't know what else I was expecting, but at least I know for certain. 

I can hear small bits of conversation among the people on the other side of the door. Nerves haven't set in yet, and I'm trying to get inside before they do.

I twist the door handle until the door pops open. "No turning back now." I say quietly to myself.

My entrance is made very present by every head in the room turning to me, including the man standing at the very front. I try to scan the faces and the room before standing for too long. I don't make it very far.

"And you must be Bethany!" The front man yelled to me with fake excitement. I don't expect anything less, I don't even know the guy. I smile and nod to confirm, and slowly walk further into the room, beginning to scan for a place to sit. 

The silence is deafening. The simple task of finding a seat has turned into playing Russian Roulette while walking on eggshells. All quiet faces stay on me, sending those once compressed nerves through the roof and beyond. 

I finally locate an empty desk and sit down immediately. I don't want to be the center of attention any longer.

All body's turn back to the man up front, no more conversations start.

"Now that we're all here," The man starts. Shit, am I _that _late?__

____

"Welcome to the World Association of Detectives! You've finally made it. Years of studying and practice have lead you up to this moment. You should feel good about that, no shame in that pride."

____

He pauses as he waits for a reaction, and I turn to see them too. Most people smile and look around, feeling the upmost pride of their accomplishments. Only one or two people stay expressionless. One of them simply runs his fingers through his hair and adjusts his sunglasses while licking his lips, completely unbothered. Why is he even wearing sunglasses inside?

____

_"I'd like to take a moment to introduce myself. My name is Jonathan McCoy, I'm the CEO of the W.A.D., as most of you know." Jonathan subtly boasts._

__

Wow, I did _not _know he was a McCoy. By the sounds of everyone shifting sitting back up in their seats, neither did they. His grandfather must have been Daniel McCoy, the co-founder of the W.A.D., if I did my math correctly. I've been studying him since freshman year, and I just _had _to be late to his grandson's first meeting. This is just fantastic.____

______ _ _

"Now, just for a moment, I want to talk about the history of the W.A.D., so you can have a better understanding of where you really are, the ground beneath your feet." He says.

______ _ _

As if I didn't study this word for word for the past three and a half years. I sit back some more and observe the people who continue to listen to Jonathan.

______ _ _

Theres only one other woman in the room, I don't know what else I was expecting. Her brunette hair cascades across her shoulders in full curls with her arms crossed across her chest. She's wearing a navy long sleeve shirt, some leggings and white sneakers. When I say white, I mean blindly white; like she walked them out of the store twenty minutes ago. She sits silently while her finger twirls a piece of hair. I can tell her focus is elsewhere.

______ _ _

My eyes wander away from her as I continue to read everyone. I like to know where I am, and who I am with at all times, no matter what. It's gotta be OCD, but I always forget that it exists until I'm in the very moment.

______ _ _

A man in the back catches my eye, someone I haven't noticed until right now. I can feel my focus being drawn to him, less and less to my surroundings. He isn't making himself present, but rather slumping in the back row of the seats. Now that I see him, I could argue that he is the boldest thing in the room. Blonde locks straddle across his forehead and over one of his eyes, the perfect, gold waterfall. Although he's across the room, the shadows that form on his face from the lights above are angel-like. Anyone with eyes could make the clear statement that he is very pretty... _beautiful, even. _.__

________ _ _ _ _

In a quick glance, his eyes find mine. He must've felt me staring far too long. I turn around quickly, blood rushing to my cheeks. I want to look at him some more. Just a little more. 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"Now!" Jonathan yells. I jump along with everyone else. How long has it been? I look at my watch with wide eyes. He's been empty talking for nearly an hour, my God. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Tomorrow, you will be paired with someone in here, and assigned a case. These cases were created specifically to your specialty, and will force you to problem solve with your partner. It should take a majority of your day, so be prepared accordingly." Jonathan informs us. He looks up at the clock, and notice he's been rambling far too long. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh, wow! An hour's already gone by. Go on, get outta here. I'll see you all tomorrow, 9 AM, sharp." He finishes. I know he's done when he reaches for his coat hanging on the seat next to him.

________ _ _ _ _

Chatter arises as everyone stands up from their seats. It seems friendships have already started to form before I walked in. Great.

________ _ _ _ _

After gathering the few things I brought with me, I make my way over to the man in the back, who is still sat in his chair. As I get closer, I can make out the small details lay. His eyes beam aqua, like two tiny oceans are trapped inside them. His eyelashes bat so effortlessly when he blinks. My chest tightens to the extent where it's becoming difficult to breathe in his presence.

________ _ _ _ _

He's chatting with a man who's back is facing me. I could tell he felt me behind him by the way he turns his head, just enough to catch me in the corner of his eye. It's the guy with the sunglasses. Inside. I don't think I'll ever let that go.

________ _ _ _ _

He turns around and removes his glasses in one, swift move. He's now completely blocking my view of the one reason why I walked over here in the first place. He clear's his throat, calling for me to look at him. When I lift my head, I'm met with a pair of dark brown eyes, reading me up and down. I don't like it one bit, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him know that.

________ _ _ _ _

His hand meets his hair, _again, _as he takes a step back. What's his deal?__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What do you want?" He snarks, like he really doesn't want to hear the answer. His voice is deep, but smooth. I pay no mind to it. A "Nice to meet you!" would have been nice.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nice to meet you, too." I reply in annoyance, and a little bit of shock. Can he just _please _get out of my way? I have someone I want to talk to.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He simply stays put, completely disregarding the fact that I'm attempting to get through him. What a dick.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Excuse me." I try to say politely, but it comes off more sarcastic than anything. He doesn't budge from his position. The man sat behind him looks around the room, pretending not to see what's happening right in front of him. Why is he being so difficult?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You interrupted me while I was talking to someone. That's annoying; and now I have to waste this time talking to _you _." He rebuked. Jesus, who spit in your cereal this morning?__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I'm left standing there, mouth agape, speechless. All I wanted was to have one, simple conversation, and now I'm left with no words at all. I swear to God, I could punch him right now. The only words I can make up are, "What's your deal?"

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"9 AM, sharp." He replies with extreme sarcasm, followed by a wink. I give up at this point. I don't want to be in front of him any longer than I need to be, I'm already to swallowed with anger, frustration, and embarrassment. I pretend to not hear what he just said, and exit the room as quickly as I can.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I grip the wheel with anger on my way home. Who does he think he is? My dad? He's a fucking cock-block, that's what. He had no right talking to me like that.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before I realize, I'm parked in my driveway. I make my way inside with my belongings, turn on the kettle, and change into some sweatpants. I need to relax, a lot. This is just the first day. I pour myself a cup of tea, clicked the television on, and climbed into bed. This day could not have gone by any slower if it tried to.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Perhaps the first day _is _the worst.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
